the truth taken away
by leggo lover 99
Summary: Spider man is enjoying his new life but when his aunt finds out about his life as a super hero, she tries to stop him and his friends. the heroes also then have to face the green goblin again but when an accident happens, can Aunt may ever trust those she once respected? please read and review... I'm rubbish at summaries so just read please? ); NOW FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Aunt May P.O.V**

Peter was acting strangely.

It had all started when those poor children lost their homes and had joined the Parker residence.

She ran through them in her mind:

Sam- He seemed so warm hearted, offering to help out around the house but then he kept arguing with Peter. May had never heard Peter get all stressy with someone before and was hearing more and more arguments every day.

Luke- At first May had pitted him, most probably because of his broken arm. She hadn't asked but she had the feeling it happened during a fight. Peter was usually such a peaceful boy, but she had walked into the boy's room once and had found peter and Luke locked in a vicious wrestling match with the others watching and laughing.

Danny- Danny was described by peter as 'chilling' and now she knew why. Several times she had found him meditating in the garden or in the spare room. But she had also stepped into a room and found him repeating a violent series of kicks, punches and jumps. Well, never judge a book by it's cover.

Ava-Then there was Ava. She was a calm and sensible girl. She finished homework, read many difficult books and actually managed to stop the boy's petty arguments. That girl had guts.

Well, she guessed the boys were just growing up.

One thing still troubled her.

The suits.

When May was cleaning out peter's wardrobe and right at the back, she had found five bright costumes and she recognised them.

The first was a suit of pure white with a eared mask. Next to that was a yellow and black suit which was very wide, a perfect fit for a muscular body. There was also a green costume with a yellow mask and next to that was a dark blue and yellow outfit. Above those May had found a pair of razor sharp claws, a blue helmet and dark glasses.

This was suspicious as these were the costumes of the famous White tiger, Power man, Iron fist and Nova. But this wasn't what was troubling her.

Behind the others, one suit was left- it was blue and red with a webbed design all over.

It was the suit of spider man.

Why were these in her nephew's room? Why were they even in her house? These questions troubled her. These heroes had enemies and if they came here…

NO!

The heroes wouldn't put innocent people in danger unless- no. it was imposable!

Then she remembered Ava's sternness, Luke's strength, Danny's skill and Sam's big mouth.

But where did peter fit into the puzzle?

_The spider man costume._

No, he can't be.

_Hardly seeing him around._

He was with his friends.

_But which ones?_

Why was this voice even in her head?

_Because I am. Oh wait… sorry…_

That was better.

Sadly it did make sense, peter's sudden disappearances, falling a little behind in school and his muscles. She was sure peter didn't work out at the gym, heck! They didn't even have one near. But he was doing some sort of training.

"oh you are in trouble young man!" May muttered softly, we are going to have a talk- you, and, me!

* * *

So here you go- my first ultimate spider man story if you like, Favourite me and my story!

If you have read it- LEAVE A REVIEW!

Thank you all, see you all on Candy Mountain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Peter P.O.V**

"Take him down spidey!"

"Squash the spider!"

"This is sooo going on the internet!"

These voices were all muffled as some super cool kung Fu master was totally nailing him down.

"Give up yet parker?" Danny muttered

"Never!"

Then another fist hit him in the gut, winding him.

"O.K. ok, that's enough!" Peter cried, waving his hands in the air in surrender, "Danny, you win that round."

Danny bowed and walked over to his bed.

"And the spider goes down!" Sam roared, a giant smile covering his face.

Peter got up and rubbed his gut. Danny was getting stronger every time they fought, and every time, peter ended up humiliated.

"Sam, Ava, your next." Peter announced, checking the table he had drawn in a notebook.

The two stood up and walked to the centre of the room.

Peter raised an arm, "3, 2,"

**Knock, knock.**

"Is it safe to come in?"

It was aunt may!

"Quick, act innocent!" Peter ordered in hushed tones, and then to his aunt he shouted, "All safe in here!"

Ava and Sam sat down just as the door opened.

"Peter," May said sternly, "I need a word with you. If I'm right, you're in big trouble."

Peter's mouth dropped. Had she found out about all the augments at school with Sam? Had Principal Coulson told May about all the 'detentions'?

He looked over his shoulder at his friends. They all shared the same confused look. Peter never got in trouble, so this must be something bad.

He stood up and walked out the door.

May glared at the others and slammed the door shut.

The friends just sat still and waited...

* * *

not very good yet, i know but the action is happening soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A minute passed. Then two. Three rolled into four and as the clock on the wall hit five, the others knew something was up.

"Where's web head?" Sam asked. He acted like he didn't care but inside everyone was worried. The way aunt May spoke to Peter was like she knew something really bad.

"Patience is but one barrier in the long road of life. Learn to accept that road-"

"Just shut up fortune cookie. We're all worried 'bout Peter but we don't need any silly quotes!" Luke glared at Danny.

Danny sighed and put in his ear phones.

Ava stood up, "Why are we just sitting here? We should alert Furry. He said that if anything seems strange, we should alert him."

"Ava, you do realise what it would be like if it is only about all these 'detentions' we're having? Furry will put us on a course to find out what real danger is like?" Sam shivered, "Last time that happened we were shown a cage full of rabbits!"

The others giggled. Sam's new found fear of rabbits was highly amusing.

"But what if there is a real danger?" Luke questioned, "Ava has a good point though. Furry said-"

"Furry said this, Furry said that. Who cares what furry said?!"

"I do."

Everyone jumped.

"Who's that?" Luke called.

"Looked at you wrist Sam!" The voice ordered.

The teens looked there. Danny stopped his music to get a listen.

Nick Furry was staring at the camera, his one eye full of anger.

"How long have you been listening?" Sam whispered.

"Didn't Peter warn you? There is a 24 hour camera in the corner."

"So that's why he always gets changed in the bathroom!" Luke cursed.

"I haven't got one in my room have I Furry?" Ava glared at the director.

"No Ava. We have one in the hall way instead."

Ava nodded.

"So what are you all worried about?"

"If you have a 24 hour camera, you should know."

"Yes, but it only sounded like school trouble."

"No Furry," Danny spoke quietly, "We are worried that May has discovered something. We are worried that she has found the truth. We are worried that we are a bad influence on Peter."

Furry's eye widened "And how do you know this soldier?"

"I couldn't sleep last night so I went for a walk around the house- May speaks to her late husband every night via a candle and I heard her say that she was worried about Peter, that his new friends were a bad influence."

Everyone gawped at Danny,

"What? I am a master of stealth."

"This isn't good kids, try and get back into her good books or you're being dragged back to base. Furry out."

Danny fell back onto his bed-

"If you have nothing to lose, you can try everything."

The others groaned.

* * *

In the next chap- be ready for a big arguement between aunt and nephew! DUN DUN DUN

please reveiw i need more!

c ya all soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Peter p.o.v**

I followed my Aunt to her room. She slammed the door behind us, flicked the lock and turned to me- hands on hips.

"Aunt May?"

"Peter, I'm not happy that you've kept this from me!"

"Kept what?"

"You know exactly what I mean young man! Don't play innocent!"

Oh on. It must be that she had found out about all of the detentions.

"But it wasn't my fault!"

"Oh, so someone gave it to you?" She was being sarcastic now. Great!

"Yes! That is how you get them! You're given it by teachers!"

May looked confused,

"Your teachers gave you it?"

Ok, this was strange.

"Of course! Who else? Wait! Don't tell me! Iron man comes down to school every five seconds just to give them out!"

May's eyes widened,

"Iron man? He drags kids into that sort of stuff?!" May was shocked.

"Well, yeah. That would just be silly! Imagine saving people just so you could chuck them into detention!"

May's mouth hung open.

"Why are you going on about detentions? Is that something else you're not telling me?"

Right so she hadn't found out about my detentions after all. Now this was awkward…

"Um… I'm not, not telling you anything Aunt May, I just thought you were on about going into detention for-"

Damn. I've run out of ideas.

"For what peter?"

Um, think of something… GOT IT!

"I had to go in to give, um, Sam his homework as he got, um, sent out half way through, math. People thought I had had a detention and a rumour started…"

Ok, that was lame.

May nodded, her eyes showing that she knew I was lying.

"Right, so you have no idea what I am on about?"

"No, not really…"

May turned around and looked out her window,

"So you have no idea why I found, not one, not two, but **five** super hero costumes in your room?"

I spluttered. She had found our costumes?! The guys and girl are going to slaughter me!

"Yes peter, is there something you need to tell me?" Aunt May looks like she's going to slaughter me too. Ok, everyone, roll up, roll up, come and murder Peter Parker aka spider man! No, just no!

"Um,"

"Peter you know something!"

Shall I spill the beans or lie?

"May, you need to promise me something-"

"Don't start going all mysterious young man!"

"I'm not! But you need to promise not to tell anyone."

"Oh my word- Peter- you're not going to say it, are you?"

Now that's what I call a sudden change of heart.

"May, yes, I am spider man, see-"

I quickly shot a web at the curtain then I pulled it across. No-one else can see this.

"Peter. You can't be spider man- he nearly gets killed all the time."

Now concern. May needs to make up her mind.

"Yes, but Uncle Ben told me with great power comes great responsibility and I have done just that."

"What about the others?" a stern voice now.

Shall I tell her? I might as well.

"Yes May. They're my team- White tiger, aka Ava, Iron fist, aka Danny, Nova, aka Sam and Power man, aka Luke. We are really sorting stuff out and we actually enjoy doing this. "

She frowned and bit her lip.

"May- I've been doing this for nearly two years now- I think I know what I'm doing."

She looked at me, disappointment filled her eyes,

"Peter, go to your room."

* * *

Dun Dun DUN! what you all think?

please leave a review and if you like it click fav author or story- (that's if you really really like my stuff ) follow me too!

next chapter will be coming soon- here's what will happen:

Peter tells his team and Furry. Some wild thoughts follow...

see ya all soon- LeggoLover99 out (;


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The team heard footsteps and stood up, eager to hear what had happened.

The footsteps stopped, the door handle turned and finally the door opened.

The team stepped forwards, making a semi- circle around the door.

Peter stepped in, slammed the door, pushed past the other heroes and fell face down on his bed.

"Ahh, the poor baby's crying!" Sam teased pulling out his phone, but it was snatched away by Danny.

"What's wrong Peter?" Ava asked, standing over the face down boy.

A rumble came out from under Peter's head, but it could not be understood as words.

"Peter! Don't make me use my claws!"

He quickly sat up and faced the others,

"She knows."

"Whoa there boy- who knows what?" Sam questioned, holding up his hands.

"May knows about us," Peter moaned, standing up, "She knows about who we are- about what we do."

"Hold on Pete, you're not making sense. So she found out that we are a little rough, but we can change her views man."

Peter shook his head,

"NO,NO,NO! You don't get it! She knows we're super heroes!"

The others froze.

"You're lying." Luke muttered, "You better be lying!"

Peter shook his head, the truth clear in his eyes.

Danny bowed his head,

"Peter speaks the truth- Fury must be informed."

The others nodded in grim agreement and shuffled over to the wardrobe which put them in this mess. One by one, they grabbed their costumes and pulled them on.

"You realise this don't you Parker- that if we get in some huge doo-doo I am going to kill you." Sam/ half-dressed Nova growled.

"Double that." Ava/ White tiger muttered.

"Hey- this is all of OUR mess- we should share the blame."

"Luke speaks the truth. May has been getting suspicious about all of our actions." Danny whispered in his peaceful way.

As usual, everyone ignored him.

When his mask was fully on, spider man jumped out the window and called back to his team,

"Last one to the Heli-carrier has to take toilet duties this week!"

* * *

hey- something's just occured to me!

how come no-one sees spiddy coming out of Parker's house?

how do the other team members get to the heli carrier? (nova flies, spiddy uses webbing... others?)

if you have a answer please put that in a review?!


	6. Chapter 6

sorry for the long wait people- chapter 6 finally up! fight against goblin is next!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Peter p.o.v**

"YOUR AUNT KNOWS WHAT?!"

Man, lesson for today: never make Fury mad.

"I THOUGHT I HAD TRAINED YOU ALL WELL ENOUGH TO BE ABLE TO KEEP YOUR IDENTITIES SECERET! I EXPECT MORE!"

"Hey, don't blame me," Sam grinned, "it was web head over there who decided to put our costumes in the wardrobe, "oh don't worry, May NEVER looks in here," he said, "trust me," he said. NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!"

Great, Fury AND Sam on his back now.

"Hey, how bad can this be? Who will believe an old woman?"

Ava nodded and spoke- her voice dripping with sarcasm, "An old woman who does quad biking, motorcycling, jet skiing-"

"o.k. o.k., not my greatest moment, but-" peter was cut off.

RING- RING. RING- RING. It was his phone.

Everyone glared at him,

"It'll probably be M.J..." peter muttered and whipped out his phone.

"Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU YOUNG MAN?" oh great, it was aunt may, "YOU BETER NOT BE WHERE I THINK YOU ARE!"

The others all glared at him. DAMN! He was still on loud speaker from last night's party.

He quickly changed the settings on his phone then replied-

"Where do you think I am May?"

"The heli- carrier?"

"No! I would NEVER go there…."

This was not working.

"You need to come home right now young man-"

"WHY?!"

Okay, that sudden outburst surprised everyone- including peter.

May was silent for a moment but when she spoke again her voice sounded broken, like she was crying,

"It's just what happened to your uncle ben, he was killed by a robber- but you go up against SUPER villains- I just don't want you getting hurt…"

"May can we discuss this later, it's just that everyone is looking at me at the moment and it's kinda awkward."

"Just be safe ok?" and then she hung up.

He turned around- everyone was still looking him,

"What? I'm speaking with her tonight ok?"

Fury glared at him the spun around to a computer,

"Bad news people-"

"Accept Parker's family crisis?" Sam teased. Peter ignored him.

"Yes, accept that. The Goblin is back. I need you to stop him from causing damage and bring him in."

The super heroes nodded and ran off.

"Be careful," Peter heard Fury mutter as they left, "You're going to need it."

* * *

**fairly simple I know, but it gets interesting in the next chap- promise (:**

**keep tuned my fellow fan fic crazies [;**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Peter P.O.V**

"Right team- here's the plan: Nova, power man- take the left. White tiger, iron fist, you take the right. I'll take the top. All hit at the same time-"

"Yeah, yeah- we get it. Let's just kick some goblin but!"

Nova. Is. Annoying.

"Let's go!" power man shouted and the young heroes charged.

"Hello there, _Spider man_." The goblin cackled from the ground, "I'm going to squash you like the spider you are!"

Seriously- peter thought- how many people have said that?

1, 2,3 ,4 ,5 ,6 ,7 ,8 ,9 ,10….. You get the picture.

Goblin was standing in some mud- his feet sinking slowly-

"TAKE OUT THE LEGS!" Spiderman shouted, his team nodded in response.

"How observant of you," Goblin snarled, "But that will only lead to your downfall."

The team ignored this.

But as the heroes landed their attack- the mud started to move.

"What the?" Nova shouted.

Then a robotic arm flew out and grabbed Nova and reeled him in.

"Aghhhhhh!" What a baby, "I ONLY JUST CLEANED THIS OUTFIT YESTERDAY!"

It was no surprise that Goblin then decided to throw him in the mud, but as it turned out the mud wasn't really what it seemed.

"HELP! THIS IS QUICKSAND!" Ok if this wasn't such an emergency I would take a picture, Spiderman thought. But instead, the team ran over to help-

"NO don't go into the mud it's all quick-"

"We're sinking! Spidey help us!" White tiger shouted.

"What was I just saying?" Spiderman muttered to himself.

As he started to run towards his trapped team- the robotic arm landed in front of him.

"You aren't going anywhere- you and I have some unfinished business." The once Norman Osborn growled.

"Seriously Goblin- priorities! My team are sinking and you expect me to fight you. Nu, huh, not how it works!"

Spider man said, looking over his two jobs- take down goblin and save his team, but a voice interrupted his thoughts-

"All lean back and spread your weight." Iron fist spoke in his usual calm tone.

Scratch job number 2.

"You all alive?" The leader shouted to the kung-Fu master.

"We are fine Spiderman- worry about the enemy."

With attention turned back to Goblin- Spiderman held up a hand-

"Now we can fight- sooo- any chance you're planning on surrendering?"

A punch to the gut was his reply.

"OK then- you asked for it."

Spiderman delivered an upper cut to the chin but the Goblin didn't seem fazed and sent the robotic arm into Spiderman's face.

"OW, OW, OW, OW!"

"You are so pathetic Spiderman- You're not even worth fighting."

"Why don't you give up then?" The web-slinging hero muttered.

Green goblin just laughed and sent the robotic arm back- but instead of hitting the young hero, it picked him up.

"Now I will take my leave- and Spiderman!" The goblin shouted to the muddy team.

Meanwhile- another arm had appeared from the mud, and was tying Spiderman's wrists and ankles together with strong wire.

"HEY! Let me go!"

"Spidey! We'll get you!" Power man shouted and leaped up.

"Oh no you won't!" the goblin cried as he pressed a button on his glove.

A blue electric field suddenly flashed around the heroes and power man jumped straight into it, his pained scream disturbing a nearby flock of birds.

"Hey, let them go!" Spidey shouted from over Goblin's shoulder.

The Goblin's grin chilled spidey to the bone.

Around the Goblin's feet- the mud shuddered and the villain started to rise with a helpless spidey. Below, he could see his team crowded round the fallen power man and looking up in fear.

"Don't worry!" shouted the rising teen, "I'll be fine!"

In order to prove him wrong, the goblin sent an electric shock through spidey's wires and everything faded to black…

* * *

**soooo? what do ya all think?**

**like, dislike?**

**what shall I do to spidey?**

**Ideas people, I need ideas!**

**r&r please. actually- you've just read it so review!**

**"~" me out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Ava P.O.V**

It took S.H.E.I.L.D half an hour to reach us and half that time again to safely disable the force field. By that time, power man's pulse was slowing down and his skin was growing colder. Agents quickly put him onto a stretcher and had wheeled him off. We hadn't heard from him since.

The mission was a total disaster- two of our team gone. One kidnapped, one injured- nearly dead- NO! Not dead- power man was the toughest out of all of us- he couldn't die!

Keep focused on the positive, as I always think. Analyse what went wrong and fix it.

But how can we get spidey back? His communicator has been broken and we can't trace its last coordinates.

School tomorrow. Another explanation as to why peter's not there. Another letter to his aunt saying that he's at a sleepove- OH NO! She knows who he is. She will know something is wrong.

Someone will have to call her…

"Guys, who's going to tell Peter's aunt?"

Sam and Danny looked up.

"Nah, huh, not me- don't want an old lady sobbing in my ear."

"I am not good at breaking bad news, Ava, a fellow female will be the best approach."

Why was Danny always right?

"Ok, I'll tell Fury."

The boys nodded as she left.

I hope this goes well, Peter's aunt could be deeply upset about his kidnapping. I don't want her to worry herself- we are going to bring him back as soon as we get those coordinates. He won't be harmed- that is a promise.

* * *

**soz for the short chapter- the next is around a similar length then it will go back to normal!**

**review your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Aunt May P.O.V**

The phone rang.

"Why if that's Peter he's going to be in trouble for this morning!"

She picked the phone up.

"Hello?" May realised it wasn't Peter- the voice was too feminine, "Who is this?"

"Mrs Parker?"

"Speaking."

"This is White tiger, one of Peter's team mates."

"Can you tell that nephew of mine he is in huge trouble when he gets back!?"

The line went silent for a second- probably surprised by May's outburst.

"Um, Yes. About that-"

"WHAT'S HAPPENED?"

"Mrs parker- I'm sorry, but Peter has been kidnapped…"

May was silent for a second, then White tiger spoke up again,

"I'm sure this will come as quite a shock, but please don't be upset-"

"Upset! Me! I'm actually more angry at the moment. Who kidnapped him?"

Silence again. Then,

"Um, have you heard of the green goblin?"

May had actually- she had read reports where people were working out different villains' identities. There were rumours that Norman Osborn himself was the goblin.

"Yes I have. Now where are they?"

"We're not sure yet- the information is coming through."

"When you get that information- call me. I need to pay the Goblin a visit. He may know my nephew but he needs my permission to take him."

She cut the line and fell onto the sofa.

"Oh Ben. I wish you were still here- you would know what to do."

* * *

**another shorty I know- the next will be longer**

**review people! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Peter P.O.V **

Peter opened his eyes. What happened? He remembered the mission, the fight- Oh. The fight.

He had been kidnaped and taken away- but taken to where?

He didn't recognise his surroundings, but the fact that the Goblin was standing directly in front of him could suggest that this place belonged to the villain.

"Morning?" Spiderman tried.

This earned him a slap on the face. Seriously- the face. Not the mask. It was in the corner. The mask. But even worse, by the wall there was a camera.

Oh no. Not the whole- unmasking the super hero- thing.

Spiderman tested the chains holding him to the wall. They were strong and- SPIDEY SENSE!

A sudden shock flew through the chains, electrocuting the teen. He screamed.

"That's it Peter- go on- let it all out. I want to break you apart, shatter that heart of yours, make you suffer for ever standing up against me."

Spiderman glared at his enemy with pure hatred.

"You do realise- super heroes never die- sure they get close, but they always come back!"

The goblin smiled- "Well you're not going to be much of a hero then, are you?"

He grabbed a knife off the table beside him and plunged it through Peter's hand.

The hero let off another scream. He could see the glee in the Goblin's face and tried to ignore the pain.

Goblin twisted the knife and Peter couldn't stop himself. He screamed again and let a few tears fall.

"Don't worry Parker- the camera is rolling so I can enjoy it later. You never know. Your team may watch it themselves."

_No, he couldn't let his team see this- pathetic screams and tears._

"Thinking about stopping the pain hey? Well then, try **this!**"

Another electric shock flew through the chains, 10 times stronger than the last.

"You will pay for ever trying to take me down!" the goblin screamed.

He picked up the knife again- the tip stained with blood already and yelled in Spiderman's face-

"This is for foiling my plans!"

The knife stabbed into Spiderman's leg.

"This is for not joining forces with me!"

The knife swiped deeply into Spiderman's cheek.

"And this!" The goblin had tears running down his face now, "Is for taking my son away."

The knife was plunged into Spiderman's arm.

Through-out each swipe, Spiderman hadn't stopped screaming. The pain exploded throughout his entire body, burning every limb, every muscle and every bone. Spiderman had never feared any of his enemies up until now. He had no idea of the hatred that Goblin had for him, no idea at the lengths he would go for revenge. If he had known this- he wold have fled a long time ago- but now it was too late for that- he wanted to run- but the only thing in this room that would run was his blood. The fact was- he knew it, Spiderman would never leave this room alive, or even in one piece.

The goblin took another swipe at his face and another scream escaped.

This would be how it ended. Nothing could save him now. Not even a miracle.

* * *

**poor spidey... what's going to happen next? review people let me know what you think...**

**B.T.W: Thanks a lot for all your ideas I've put them together to try and use them all but they have all helped a lot...**

**THANK YOU ALL!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Peter P.O.V**

He was wrong, life could get a lot worse. He had been stabbed hundreds of times. There was probably not a single bit of skin that hadn't been touched. Bones had been broken, skin had been cut and unmentionable things had happened…

But the worst was yet to come- he had been moved to a chair and chained there instead. His mask had been replaced and the camera was right in front of him. Spider man would be no more after today. The thought broke his heart.

**Fury P.O.V**

He had gathered the teens in the conference room to discuss the "Parker matter"- codename for Spiderman's capture. The team was starting to fall apart without him and worry was affecting their game. As the young heroes sat down- Fury started,

"I'm sure you have noticed that your performance has started to drop since "The fight" and I must tell you that we have nearly reached the signal for Spiderman and we should be ready by tonight. Till then- redeem your cover until further notice."

He was rewarded with hopeful faces and a satisfying,

"Yes sir!"

The teens left and as the door slammed shut, fury muttered-

"I'm getting too old for this…"

* * *

**sorry for this short chapter- next will be longer!**

**hope you enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nova P.O.V

Lunch time was _awkward!_ M.J and Harry both asked about Peter and of course he was away on another holiday. But just as we sat down to eat- the TV in the corner changed from the usual news to a booming voice which I recognised. Goblin.

"Hey, my phone is stuck on this video!" several voices cried out from around the room.

I shared a glance with my team and turned back to M.J's phone.

It was a picture of Goblin and he was speaking,

"I have captured the great spider man and broke his little spirit. Everyone in the world will be seeing this message and nothing can stop me from unmasking the great super hero!"

There was several gasps from around the room.

Ava, Luke and Danny run up to us.

We all looked over M.J's shoulder horrified.

The camera had changed to a shot of Spiderman. I gasped. He was chained to a chair, covered in blood and his leg was at such an angle that it could only be broken. The voice continued.

"I now represent, Spider man!"

He pulled the mask off and every one gasped- Flash shouted something about how was he to know- M.J and Harry just stared open mouthed and I looked at my team.

Ava had tears in her eyes- Luke was muttering something and Danny's usual calm expression was one of pure shock.

Peter had been tortured, that must was clear. His face was covered in scratches, many of which were bleeding and one eye was gone.

If this was not such a horrifying image I would have said something about another Nick Fury, but this was too serious.

"Have a nice long look everyone- this boy's name is Peter Parker and **HE **IS SPIDERMAN!"

The video ended and a stunned silence filled the room.

M.J was sobbing quietly onto Harry's shoulder, muttering it wasn't true.

I turned to the others and whispered "let's see Coulson" and walked away. Spiderman was an annoying person but he was still our team mate. To see him unmasked in such a cruel way was terrifying to watch. I felt a hand on our shoulder-

"We mustn't grieve on the past but remain hopeful for the future. One's emotions-"

"I don't care about stupid emotions!" I screamed at Danny, "We just saw Peter unmasked- don't tell me you're not worried! Don't tell me you're not scared for our team mate?!" I sunk to the floor.

"It's just that- didn't you see his eyes? That wasn't the Peter we know. Something's snapped inside of him- Goblin's broken him. What could he do to us?"

I didn't care what the others think of me now, I know they're all feeling the same.

Ava crouched in front of me.

"I know what you mean Sam, but we need to rescue Peter don't we?"

I looked at her. I nodded and jumped up- my over confident shield back up.

"Come on guys- we have a Goblin to visit!"

The team smiled at me and we headed off to detention.

_I'm coming for you goblin- and when I get there- you're going to pay for hurting my friend!_

* * *

**thanks to lilalove88 for the idea of a bond between sam and peter!**

**thanks for reading people and review your thoughts!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Aunt may P.O.V

It was lunch time, but at home. Like always, May imagined what her nephew was up to as she sat down with a bowl of noodles. _He is probably out saving the world… _ No, he would be at school, speaking with his fr- Oh right. She had forgotten. He had been kidnapped.

She flicked on the telly, _maybe, just maybe there would be a report about the finding of Spiderman. _

"Welcome to the 1 o'clock news, the latest reports: a new shop opens down town and wins awards,"

The rest of the news May ignored- only listening for the words Spider man.

Then suddenly a deep voice interrupted the news reporter, May looked up.

She gasped, filling the screen was a picture of the Goblin. The villain started to speak.

"I have captured the great spider man and broke his little spirit. Everyone in the world will be seeing this message and nothing can stop me from unmasking the great super hero!"

May gasped. It couldn't be true!

The camera had changed to a shot of Spiderman. May felt tears fill her eyes. Peter was chained to a chair, covered in blood and his leg was at such an angle that it could only be broken. The voice continued.

"I now represent, Spider man!"

Peter had been tortured, that was all May could think. His face was covered in scratches, many of which were bleeding and one eye was gone.

This shot which filled he screen was horrifying. That could not be her nephew, it wasn't possible. The goblin continued,

"Have a nice long look everyone- this boy's name is Peter Parker and **HE **IS SPIDERMAN!"

The video ended and May felt some tears fall. Her nephew, captured, injured, his secret identity revealed. Poor peter… what could she do? She didn't have the hero known as white tiger's number and that meant-

RING RING, RING RING,

The phone went off.

May picked it up.

"May, did you just see the news? It was interrupted by a GOBLIN! And was that peter in the back ground- is he really Spider-"

May cut the phone off. She didn't want to speak with anyone. Only the people who call themselves S.H.E.I.L.D but surprisingly, their number wasn't in the phone book.

So May just sat down on the sofa and cried.

* * *

**another shortish one- sorry...**

**review please! guess what happens next!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Ava P.O.V**

Even though the video we suffered was painful to watch- it did give us coordinates to pinpoint peter's location. As soon as we reached the Heli-carrier, Fury told us where to go, and sent us off.

We reached the coordinates and stared.

"Seriously! Every time we go at Goblin- he's in a church. Is he like, major religious or something?"

Danny coughed at Sam's comment.

"Oh, er, um, religion is good- really great! Um, er. Thumbs up! Rate it ten out of ten!"

We just glared at him.

"Can we just go inside?" Sam asked, head hung in defeat.

We all walked cautiously up to the building then stopped at the doors.

"Iron fist?" I whispered.

He punched the doors down.

The silence which followed was nerve-racking, our ears open for any screams, cackles or, well, anything really.

Suddenly a noise cut through the silence. It sounded like someone moaning.

I pointed forward and whispered,

"Tactic 5076." It was the perfect move to make, creeping forward slowly, surrounding the noise, then finally all jumping out at once.

Unfortunately, the boys don't tend to read text books every night, so just gave me a confused glance.

"You know- surround the noise…?"

Blank faces.

I sighed,

"Just follow me."

So they did- finally, an order they could understand- creeping behind me, towards the noise.

We heard it again, but this time we could make out words,

"H, h, hello… who… is… there…?"

The voice was weak and strained, but I could recognise it.

We rushed forward, jumping over obstacles till we reached a clearing.

Under my mask- I felt tears forming.

"Peter?" I heard power man mutter.

Peter was chained to the wall, blood covered tools sat on a table beside him, and the only good thing about him was that he was alive.

I looked around for any signs of goblin, but it looked like he was long gone.

My gaze suddenly turned to peter again. There was some movement. Suddenly, our team leader's head raised, a small smile on his face,

"What, took, you, guys, so, long?"

Then he fainted.

* * *

**HE'S ALIVE!**

**THEY HAVE FOUND HIM**

**WILL HE RECOVER? WILL HE BE HUNTED?**

**TELL ME WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN!**

**thanks for your continued support!**

**great amount of views guys! the good old U.S have given me over 1.11K views ****THIS MONTH!**** keep up the work guys!**

**reading fan fictions is a hard job but someone has to do it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Peter P.O.V**

The last thing peter remembered before he fainted, was the fact that Goblin had vanished and his team had arrived. And then the darkness had engulfed him once more.

He remembered all this as he came to.

He was lying on a soft and warm bed- there were no Goblins looking down on him, no chains cutting deep into his wrists, and most importantly, no torture devices.

"He's awake!" Peter heard Sam's voice shout. OK, change the `no torture devices` part. Sam was so annoying that he fell into that category just be being there.

"Peter?" it was Ava, "Are you awake?"

Peter opened his eye then shut it again due to the brightness of the room.

"Didn't bucket head just say that? Or have I gone deaf?"

Behind Ava, I heard Luke mutter,

"Well, that's our Pete."

Peter hated the feeling of everyone looking down on him, so he asked if his team could help him up.

5 minutes later, after a confused time of working out how to move the bed so it was more comfortable, Peter was sitting up and his team sitting on chairs around him. There was a silence in the room for no one knew what to say. The tension was getting so thick that Peter couldn't stand it anymore.

"Anyone got a knife?"

That others all looked shocked

"NO! Not for **that **reason, it's just that the tension in this room is so thick, that I could cut it with a knife."

He got no response other than a groan and some rolled eyes.

"OK, it that doesn't work, speak to me. Like- I don't know? Oh, how about **what happened while I was with Goblin?**"

The others, clearly glad to speak about something, started.

"Well, to start with, we couldn't track your signal, Goblin had scrambled you communicator, then let it in a trash can in central park," Ava explained.

"Oh, but then Ava phoned your aunt and got shouted at- that was like, so funny!"

Every one glared at Sam.

"WHAT? I was just saying."

"Sooo, anyway…" Luke muttered, then carried on, "Your aunt was like, mega mad man and wanted to go after the goblin herself…"

Peter choked, "She wanted to do what now?"

"Go after the goblin. But don't worry man, we kept an eye on her and she hasn't done anything stupid."

Peter nodded.

"Then a day later, Goblin sent out the message…"

Peter looked down,

"How many people saw that?" he asked.

His team looked at each other.

"An easier way of saying that peter is, who **didn't **see that." Danny whispered.

The others nodded in agreement.

Peter shuddered. He had worked so hard to hide his identity, he had even sacrificed friend time to defeat a villain, but that was of no use now, everyone knew.

At the end of the infirmary, the doors slid open and Fury marched in.

"You teens get out now. The last time I checked, I excused you from training for an hour, and **that **was _two_ hours ago!"

The others muttered their goodbyes and shuffled out.

As the door shut- Fury spoke.

"You worried a lot of people here Parker. Never before have we had to deal with kidnapping and unmasking at the same time."

Peter looked guiltily at the floor.

"But, enough about that. You're still in a bad way."

Peter raised his head and nodded.

"Our tech guys have an idea. They could create you a cybernetic eye that looks the same as your other."

Peter nodded.

"That could work."

"Or," Fury paused, "I could get you an eye patch like mine."

Peter shook his head-

"I would like the new eye thanks."

Fury smiled,

"I think that's a good idea kido."

Peter suddenly had an idea-

"Sir, what about the team? I mean that Goblin may wish to get them too. Or my enemies… they may use my friends and aunt to get to me…"

"Don't worry, at the slightest sign of trouble, we'll step in and stop them."

Peter nodded, "Thanks."

Fury turned around and walked to the door. He opened it then stopped,

"You may not know it, but your team are glad you're back."

He then stepped out and the door shut again leaving peter alone.

* * *

**just a shout out to lunar silver thanks for the ideas! **

**to all of you readers- KEEP IT UP!**

**SEE YOU ALL SOON!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Peter P.O.V**

According to Fury and his merry men of S.H.I.L.D doctors, I would be fine to leave the infirmary in a weeks' time as that was the time needed to create my new eye and to build a device to wipe the world's memories of who spider man was.

Over all, it sounded like all was going to turn out OK, but the trouble was my friends. The normal ones that is- not my ultra-cool, super hero ones- as they kept sending messages. I even got a grovelling text from Flash (how he got my number is a mystery) saying how he regrets beating me up, and if he knew I was spider man, he would have been different.

All of these texts I ignored. As soon as everyone's minds were wiped, all would be normal again and I would go back to being-

I tried to breathe.

I couldn't.

My breath stuck in my thought.

I gasped.

Still nothing.

I reached for the red cord near my bed, but my hand fell short, and I fell out of bed.

I landed on my hand and knew something was wrong.

I felt my lungs through my skin, but I felt a hole.

My vision had started to cloud.

I couldn't get air.

My air ways were blocked.

I tried one more gasp, but nothing happened.

My vision went.

I heard a faraway voice then nothing.

* * *

**I was feeling too nice with the last chapter, so I decided to change that...**

**I feel evil... but happy!**

**another short one I know, but next shall be longer.**

**FOR ALL YOU FUSSY ONES- IF I DO A SHORT CHAP, I'LL DO A LONGER ONE AFTER**

**PLEASE STOP SAYING THAT...**

**#SOBS#**

**Goodbye!**

**#walks off still crying...#**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Ava P.O.V**

We were running across the buildings, on our way to the Heli-carrier.

After training- we were ordered by Fury, that we had to go back the May's house to tell her that Peter was going to be alright.

But just as we were all settling in for the night- our communicators' alarms went off.

I answered mine and nearly dropped it in shock.

Fury had said that Peter had collapsed and had stopped breathing. Apparently, Fury had only just got there in time, and that now, Peter was on a life support machine.

Of course that couldn't leave without telling May, so S.H.I.L.D was sending someone to get her. Probably Colson.

So anyway, we were on our way to see Peter. Doctors were looking at test results at the moment to see what the problem was, and how they could fix it.

Deep in my gut- or my cat instincts- I had a feeling that the test results wouldn't be good. NO. Positive thinking. It usually works.

"Tiger? You OK?"

"Yes power man- I'm fine. Just worried about peter."

Power man nodded.

"As long as his will stays strong- our friend will survive." Iron fist muttered in his usual calm tone.

"Hey- Peter will be fine- I mean seriously- would he really want to leave us while we're still in his house would he?"

We all ignored Nova.

"But serious now- what is Pete's chances here?" Power man asked.

I calculated it in my head.

"If he couldn't breathe, that means damage to the lungs. If that's true- it is fairly hard to fix that sort of damage. Only 10% of people with lung damage survive."

The others looked at me with worried expressions.

"Let's just hope Peter is in that small minority."

For once, we all agreed with iron fist.

* * *

**just to say- THE LUNG FACT IS ****NOT TRUE!**

THANKS FOR READING- ANOTHER SHORT I KNOW- NEXT ONE SHOULD BE UP IN A FEW DAYS...

REVIEW UR THOUGHTS PEOPLE! THANKS TO ALL U WHO ARE FOLLOWING THIS!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Ava P.O.V**

As we walked briskly up to the infirmary, we could tell something was wrong. Medics were rushing about shouting orders to one another and worried expressions on their faces.

Amidst the chaos, Fury marched out.

"I see you've arrived." He muttered.

"How's Peter?" I burst.

"We can't say for certain now- as he's just going in for some tests, but until the results come back- we have to go with what we can see. Unfortunately, it doesn't look too good. "

I felt my hand shaking slightly, and sat down on the waiting room chairs. The others followed suit, and I could see that the boys were feeling the same way to me.

"So we just have to wait?" Power man asked.

"Yes." Was all Fury said as he turned and walked away.

We carried on waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

The seconds turned to minutes.

The minutes turned into an hour.

One hour became two. Then two became three.

May arrived after the third hour, then waited with us for another.

It was Sam who started the conversation.

"So, Uh, Ma- I mean random lady we do **not **know. How're you feeling?"

May looked at same- tears forming in her eyes.

"I know that's you Sam. Don't pretend. I know you're Nova, that Ava's white tiger, that Luke is power man and that Danny is Iron fist. "

We looked at each other, then I pulled off my mask.

"We're sorry Mrs P-"

"Don't be. You were just protecting your identities and the ones you care about. I know that's what peter did."

At the mention of Peter, I looked down.

"He's that bad- isn't he?" May asked me.

I nodded. The poor woman didn't even know how close Peter was to death.

I shook my head. Why was I so logical- why could I only see the facts? Why couldn't I use my imagination like most people, and hope for the best? I hated being the one to break the bad news, it made me feel bad, evil and rotten. Like lilies.

In my head I smiled at that. Lilies- seriously- was that the best I can think of? I may get my powers from cats, but that shouldn't mean that I should act like one. In my head I scolded myself- I was dragging myself away from the present- hoping to escape to a reality I didn't believe in.

That's when I broke down in tears. The warm liquid flowing down my face. I hated myself for letting my emotions show, for being weak. But deep down in my heart- I knew we were losing Peter. The facts were all the evidence that I needed, but still I didn't want to trust them. Only a miracle could save our team mate- and I didn't believe in them.

I felt my team put arms around me, speaking words of comfort, but I didn't listen to them- only a voice that had only just appeared.

Colson.

He said we could see Peter.

* * *

**dun dun dun!**

**the lilies are weird I know, but I was speaking about them being poison to cats, so yeah...**

**anyway- **

**what's peter going to be like?**

**will he live?**

**will white tiger be wrong?**

**will she be right?**

**will I stop using will?**

**will you review?**

**will I SHUT UP?**

**(hangs head in shame and shuffles out...)**

**ll99 out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Aunt may P.O.V**

When Colson came to tell the group that they could see peter, May's heart leapt then sank. She was scared to see what he was like- what if she couldn't recognise him? What if he didn't recognise her?

No, she told herself- don't focus on negatives, only the positives.

Her attention turned back to Colson. This man was one she fell in love with a little, or at the very least, became her close friend. It was strange to think a principle was really a super spy working alongside her nephew and his hero friends.

As the heroes helped Ava up and walked into the infirmary, May followed, but then was stopped by Colson.

"May," he started, but she stopped him,

"No Phil, why didn't you tell me about Peter? Why didn't you try and stop him? He's only a kid…"

"May, it was Peter who decided for him to join, not us. We gave him a choice and he did what was for the best."

"But it wasn't for the best was it? Look at him now- he was doing fine before he joined you-"

"May," Colson's voice raised the tiniest amount, "you may not realise, but your nephew has actually been doing the whole super hero thing since you lost your husband."

May paused, shocked at the news.

"He has?"

Colson nodded.

"I think you better go and see Peter."

May turned and marched towards the doors,

"May? Just to say- I'm sorry for what has happened."

She turned back and gave Colson a small smile, then she was gone.

* * *

**Ava P.O.V**

As we approached the infirmary, we could see Peter.

The sight brought fresh tears into my eyes, for he was hooked up to several different machines which were obviously keeping him alive.

A doctor stopped us at the door, telling us he was still unconscious because of the strong anaesthetics he was having pumped into his system.

We all ignored the doc, and barged past so we could see our leader.

We slowed from a run, into a walk as we reached him. Then we all lowered ourselves into the plastic chairs provided and just stared.

Peter was laying, mask off, on one of the beds, wires on most parts of his skin. To the side of him, a heart monitor was letting out an uneven rhythm of beeps; steady on moment, wavered the next.

Different drips were attached to peter's right hand, while the left was thick with bandages. I don't think there was a single patch of skin that wasn't scratched and/ or covered with blood.

The worst thing to see was definitely the eye, for whenever peter told a bad joke, his eyes sparkled, but now one had gone, and in its place was a wide hole, which I never, ever want to imagine how it was made.

This was a dispiriting sight, to see our friend in such a state, but I could only begin to imagine what it must feel like for May.

As if she heard my thoughts, May came running in, but at the sight of her nephew laying on the bed, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Me and Luke ran over and helped her onto a chair.

"Mrs Parker," I started,

"Thank you Ava, I'll be fine. Will it be O.K. to be alone for a minute?"

I nodded and left with the boys following behind me.

I could tell this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**ta da!**

**you will find out what will happen to peter next chap!**

**ideas people who ever gets it right will get a mention in the next chap-**

**so review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Ava P.O.V**

After leaving May alone with Peter for what must have been over an hour, we were called back in. As we came in, we saw something which made us run over- Peter was sitting up and actually speaking with his aunt.

I ran in front of the others and embraced our leader- then let go seeing how awkward it must have looked.

"Glad to see you alive," I muttered, then sat down, grateful for my mask because of my cheeks being bright red.

The boys, being typical, just smiled, but Peter seemed just as happy.

After we all sat down, a silence filled the room. Of course- peter being peter had to say a totally unnecessary pun,

"Hey, aren't you guys a sight for a sore eye!"

I ignored him, Sam sighed, Luke's mouth twisted into a small sigh, Danny chuckled faintly and May made a noise halfway between a sob and a laugh.

Yes, our peter was back.

"So, how do you feel?" I asked, trying to get a conversation started.

He shrugged, then winced,

"Imagine a chocolate brownie, heat it in the oven so every part of it is burning, stab it a million times, rip it into pieces, then squash it all together again. That is what I feel like."

O.K. then….

"Have you heard from the doctors yet?"

Peter shook his head.

So much for getting a conversation started.

I was about to open my mouth again, but one of the doctors marched in.

"Took your time," I heard Peter mutter faintly.

As if the man heard peter, he spoke up,

"I am sorry for the delay, there were so many different bits of data we had to take into consideration."

I saw an imaginary dust ball flying across the room.

When the doc realised that he wasn't getting a response, he flicked trough his notes on a clip board,

"According to the tests, Mr Parker here has got a punctured left lung, which is slowly filling with liquid. We have already operated to drain the lung, but it hasn't healed correctly. We are preparing to try again, but it may only cause you more discomfort."

I was shocked. Looking at my teammates faces, I could see they felt the same.

"Will peter heal?" it was the first time May had spoken in front of us for a while,

The doctor gave a pitting smile and said the words I never wanted to hear,

"No. Mr Parker's chance of survival is under 0.5%. If we can repair the lung, there is a small chance that he will make it, but fixing the lung will be difficult."

The man looked at our faces,

"I'm sorry. I truly am."

Then he walked away.

I knew it.

We all knew it.

Peter was going to die, and there was nothing we could do to stop it.

* * *

**thanks to lunar silver for the idea for peter waking up!**

**I'm sorry I'm mean and just to say- there is no romance between white tiger and Spiderman- Ava is just easier to write for so I use her P.O.V more often**

**Danny: keep reviewing! the end is near in the quest for enlightment is nearly at an end**

**Ava: what are you on about? we are half way through our leader's tale- and maybe even death!**

**Luke: wait- Pete's dying?**

**Danny: You'll never do anything behind you that won't come up in front of you**

**Sam: will you shut up Danny?!**

**Peter: Guys! I'm on my death bed here! stop arguing!**

**Leggo lover 99: Will you guys shut up! this is my story!**

**Ava: In your imagination...**

**Leggo lover 99: oh... am I speaking to myself again?**

**(Ava, Danny, Luke, Sam and Peter start dancing YMCA and singing like the smurfs)**

**Leggo lover 99: I need to stop drinking tea! Goodbye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Peter P.O.V**

When the doc said that my chances were so small that I had to be put on life support, I actually felt- let me admit this- (but not in front of Sam,) scared. Yes, the great spider man can actually feel that emotion.

I know that every one dies, but, (no offence May) I always imagined dying after Aunt May, and getting some of her stuff, mean I know, but everyone feels like that don't they? It's just dying. Death. Oh help me please! I'm spider man- with the strength of a **whole spider!** That sort of power shouldn't be put down should it? But who am I now? Everyone knows Peter Parker is Spiderman, and vice versa. I have no secret identity, my friends and family will be in harm's way…

But now I have my reputation at stake. May and my team are looking at me with a mix of pity and sadness. But when faced with trouble, there is only one thing to do:

"Hey, you never know guys, you may get some of my stuff!"

Mistake. May burst into tears again and my team just walked out.

Great. I was dying and stuck with a sobbing aunt…

* * *

**Ava P.O.V**

What Peter said was the last straw. If I stayed, I would have burst into tears in front of everyone. But what I didn't expect, was that my team would follow me out. Now that probably have made Peter feel alone, and that was not in my initial plan.

"Ava, you okay?" Luke asked me as I sat down on a chair.

"I, I, I don't know," I felt a few stray tears trickle down my face, "Why is it Peter that's dying? Why? None of us deserve this, but at least we don't have much of a social life past S.H.I.E.L.D but Peter has a secret identity, friends and family."

I looked up at the others, my sight slightly blurred by tears, and I could see that they all felt the same, even Danny's calm aura seemed shattered.

"When facing death, one must face fear first. To conquer fear, one must have support from those stronger willed then themselves. Death cannot be faced alone."

We stared at him. That was the longest thing we had ever heard Danny say.

He shrugged at us and sat, crossed legged on the floor, meditating.

"We better go back," I muttered and the others nodded.

Then May marched out.

Was everyone turning into sheep?

"We were just coming back," I quickly said to May, but she raised a hand,

"Peter wants a word with you."

It must have pained her to say that her nephew wanted to speak to someone other than her.

We turned back the way we'd come, Danny stood up, and we all made our way to our friend.

* * *

**General P.O.V**

When his team had left, Peter had started to speak to May,

"May, I'm sorry about this, all of this. Not just me dying, but the whole super hero thing. I did it to avenge uncle Ben, but it may have gone too far. It's just-"

"Don't say anything else Pete. I'm proud of you, of all the people you have saved." May said, a smile shining through her tears, "You've put good into this city, you've saved so many, I am so proud, and so would you're Uncle Ben."

Peter smiled at his aunt at then asked her a favour,

"May, could you possibly get my team, I need to speak to them."

* * *

**General P.O.V**

The four teenaged super heroes marched back into the infirmary and towards Peter. The fact that their leader was dying made all of them feel scarred and fearful for their own safety. They had all believed that super heroes couldn't die- they were surely immortal- but apparently not. One of the greatest superheroes was on his deathbed, only a short time remaining for them.

The heroes knew what was coming. Peter was surely going to talk them out of revenge, but that was already decided, not even Peter could talk them out of it. Goblin needed to pay for what he had done, and if they had to go against their leaders orders, so be it.

* * *

**sorry, pretty rubbish chapt, but it needed to come in somewhere.**

**soz also for the long time to update- my STUPID, STUPID, STUPID internet stopped working...**

**next one ****MAY ****get emotional- if anyone has any ideas for what they think Peter's going to say- please tell me!**

**Peter: I'll tell you what I'm going to say...**

**All of team: TELL US!**

**Peter: I'M DYING! So, to mark this hour- I will say a stupid, pun. do you want to hear it?**

**All of team: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**LL99 out! Mad mind ON!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**General P.O.V**

As the four heroes took a seat, Peter started to talk:

"I've found out how long I have left." He started.

"Tell us!" Ava cried.

Peter didn't reply, but just sat with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, um, you do realise there is not an award for suspense making, but anyway," Sam grabbed Pete's shoulders and gently shook him, "**HOW LONG DO YOU HAVE WEB HEAD?**"

Peter grimaced at the sudden movement, but with his head slightly tilted, he muttered,

"24 hours."

Multiple gasps went up around him, and fresh tears fell down Ava's face,

"No," she whispered, "it can't be…"

"Well it is." Peter spat sourly.

"Peter…" Ava whispered.

"Dude, surely there's something we can do?" Luke said, sounding unconvinced himself.

"We're super heroes! We can fix this!" Sam (nearly) shouted.

"What? Like you said we could fix my house?" Peter moaned.

"This path Peter is on, is one for which he cannot be strayed. For most, this path is too far away to ponder about, but as this path draws to a close, so must ones spirit."

When everybody looked at Danny, he just shrugged and carried on,

"I was just saying that Peter is facing a trouble which cannot be hidden from."

Still blank faces stared back at Danny.

Raising his voice a little, Danny spoke his words slowly,

"There… is… nothing… we… can… do… to… save… Peter's… life… do you get it now?"

Finally, everyone understood and nodded sadly in agreement.

"So, say goodbye to your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman, as in 24 hours off I go to who knows where."

Sam, Ava, Luke and Danny all looked down. They all felt the pain of losing a family member or someone close to them in their past, but now, losing their fellow team mate, somehow felt more- terrifying.

"Guys?"

The team looked back at Peter

"Could you get me some paper?"

The four teens looked at each other confused, then Ava pulled a note book out from her pocket and passed it over.

"Thanks." Was all Peter said then he started to scribble something down. When he felt eyes focusing on him, he muttered,

"You know that there is such a thing as personal space, you should go get some chow."

He heard four sets of footsteps leave the room and a door closing. Ignoring this, Peter carried on.

He needed to do this, no matter how embarrassing it could end up. He was writing to each of his friends, they had to understand any lose ends. This would be emotional for him, but it had to be done.

_May_

_Thanks for everything, for taking me in, for looking out for me, for, well, being you. I've never said these things out loud, but hopefully, this note can make up for that._

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was spider man, I was only trying to keep you safe. Please don't blame yourself, this was a path I wished to follow, no matter what the consequences._

_Overall, I just want to say, you and Uncle Ben made me who I am/ was._

_Thank you._

Man, he had only written one letter, and already, he felt like letting tears flow. Next, he'll do his friends- the normal ones…

_MJ_

_You have been a great help in the 'giving confidence so I can kick bad guy's buts' section of me. You have been a great friend and thank you._

_Harry_

_You also have been a great friend._

_I'm sorry about your dad, but if no one can get the goblin out of him, DON'T JOIN HIM IN HIS QUEST FOR MADNESS!_

_You're a good person and remember that- you're not venom- you're my friend, you're Harry._

_Thank you for being that friend._

Now that wasn't too bad, Peter thought to himself. Hopefully the team will be just as easy.

_Ava_

_You are a strong warrior and I am sure your father would be proud of you. No matter what anyone says, you are worthy to be the white tiger. You have saved me and the rest of the team too many times to count. For this I thank you._

_You have been a great friend and team mate. I leave the job of leader in your hands/ claws/ whatever._

_Luke_

_You are awesome dude! _

_Your super strength has saved me more times than hours I have spent thinking up lame puns. (Seriously, that is a lot of hours!) Keep fighting and thanks for being a friend._

_Danny_

_Although your quotes have left me thinking WHAT THE? Nearly every single day, I thank you for the advice you have given me, and thanks for believing in me._

_When or if you return to kun lung (however you spell it…) I hope that it's good for your spirit/ soul/ Zen/ whatever. Thanks for being there dude._

_Sam_

_I know we never seem to get along, but after you showed me the guardians, wow, just wow. You are fairly awesome dude, but maybe lay off the "I'm better than you" act, and one day you may be as cool as me!_

_But seriously, thanks for being there, though I hate to admit it, you are a strong super hero. There I said it. Laugh now._

There. It was all done. Peter laid down the notes on the table beside him. The end was nearing, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

**sorry it took so long to update- I've been busy being random/ crazy (or just not sitting in the inspiration seat...)**

**anyway- REVEIW!**

**could it be possible for a cure to suddenly be found?**

**could a bomb kill EVERYONE in the heli carrier?**

**could the team murder Peter?**

**could I stop talking?**

**could I shut up?**

**THE ANSWER IS UP TO YOU!**


	23. Chapter 23 FINALLY IT'S HERE!

**Chapter 23**

**Peter P.O.V**

It's time.

24 hours have passed since I was told I would die.

Still no cure has been found, no way to save me.

The docs said that if they couldn't find anything to help me in 24 hours, they wouldn't be able to at all.

One doc came up with an idea- that we could contact Wolverine and make him give me a blood transfusion. But then I had to remind him that it may heal my wounds, but may kill all my insides anyway, because I'm not a mutant. The doctor had walked away in shame, but I only wished that his idea would work.

But now, now was my time. Fury told me there was no choice but to turn off the life support.

I had phoned MJ and Harry earlier that morning, and I'll tell you what- NEVER EVER tell your best friends you are dying over the phone, it makes you feel sooooooo bad, you might as well kill yourself right there. But obviously I couldn't, as I couldn't work the life support without the doc's password.

So now my aunt was by my bed along with my team. Fury had come to see me earlier and, I'm not joking, he said, word for word quoting here:

"Parker, you've proven yourself to be the Ultimate hero I've trained you to be. You have saved many innocent citizens and learned the true meaning of being the ultimate. You will be greatly missed by, not just your team, but this entire city. Spiderman- I'm sure that if you survived, you would become an avenger. Rest in peace, and a true hero's ceremony will be put on for you. It is a shame that you're about to die. I am truly sorry"

Yes. At least I didn't fail at that.

But now it was turning into a real weep feast with my aunt sobbing beside me and a few tearful eyes from my team.

If I said my short life hadn't been worth it, I would be lying. I've saved countless lives, the whole city several times, and even other super heroes. I've had many friends, with thousands of smiles, but also not without a few tears. I've been in a battle for life or death millions of times, and managed to win... until now...

The doctor is coming back in a few minutes to turn off the life support. He promised he wouldn't lie, and said it may hurt, but that's fine. I want to feel something, any sense at all, just to let myself know that I am still alive.

Oh, no.

The doctors back. He nods at me and I return the gesture.

"Thanks for everything guys," I say quietly, just so only my team can hear me, "I'm sorry that it had to end like this, but it's the unfortunate truth. Carry on saving the world guys- keep the city safe."

They all nod; I can see they are too filled with emotion to speak, but Ava can't hold it in. She starts crying.

I reach out for May's hand,

"Thank you," I whisper, "thank you for everything."

She sobs again and the doctor enters a code into the life support and I feel the air gush from my lungs.

I can't breathe again. But this time, it's worse than before. I know it won't end.

I try to ignore it and shut my eyes.

I think, blocking out the pain and the distant voices from my friends and family.

Life is a truth- that's what Danny told me once, and now I see what he means. Truth is how to live, but when you lie- your world shatters.

The pain is worse now, like a great explosion of flames, eating at my flesh. I want to scream, but I hold no air to do so...

Then...a sudden silence.

Peace.

Light...

Nothing...

That's it...

That's my life gone...

That's the truth taken away...

* * *

**thanks to jeffery9Torres and lunar silver for their ideas and also thanks to all of you who are still reading despite me being mean..**

**I've got over 9,000 views so far- and FOR ME that's fairly impressive.**

**still more to come- keep reading!**

**sorry about killing him... yes, I AM sorry... **

**I think...**

**i'm not sure...**

**review guys! keep it up!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Ava P.O.V**

_1 week later_

The air smells different somehow, maybe more stale. Everything I see, hear or touch seems to remind me of Peter. Whenever I hear someone say something stupid- I always imagine him laughing at it, or whenever we go up against a super villain, I wait for a pun, one which I know will never come. It's just that I've never realised how much peter has played a part in my life, he wasn't just my team mate as I originally thought, but a mentor, leader and most importantly, a friend.

People said to me that I should have gone out with him, that we would have made a good couple, but I have never felt that emotionally attached to him. But now I realise I was, not as in _love _but as in a sort of brother. As all my family are dead, I have forgotten the feeling of a family bond, but once again it has returned to me. Unfortunately, I realised this too late.

He was a real surprise to have on the team, judging by his first test- but actually I realise that he did fight with a style, he always did. He fought with love, passion, for the city he stood for, and against everything, that passion never died. I can't believe that I have only just realised that, and I can't believe that I have never used that myself.

That right there is the proof that Peter Parker/ AKA Spiderman, was a true hero.

We're all going to miss him...

* * *

**Sam P.O.V**

Yeah, so web head's dead. I know we never saw eye you eye, but he was a great mate. Of course I hated him to start with, but I actually came to like him, (ONLY AS A FRIEND!) for he was actually like, a great hero. I really regret all the arguments we had, and the worst part is that I never got to apologise.

If I ever get a chance to go back in time, I know that I would go straight back to before the whole 'kidnap thing' and say sorry. I hate that he's gone, I really do, as whenever we fight, there's usually an unspoken challenge for who can take down the most bad guys...

Rest in peace web head...

* * *

**Luke P.O.V**

Dude, you were awesome. All of us agree, without you, our team would have been squashed ages ago. You've made us stronger, not just physically, but mentally. You've pushed us to our limits, but that's not what I want to say.

I want to say thanks for everything bro, you were a great mate, and if I was in a tight situation, you would be the one I want to have my back.

Bro, you're gonna be missed...

* * *

**Danny P.O.V**

My friend, it is an unfortunate sacrifice you have made. By releasing your mortal body to the next life, you have laid a pathway for us to capture Goblin. Your sacrifice still feels too great, for you were a brother to me. But all that glitters is not gold, as you have shown, any good must have a bad, like ying and yang. Your friendship came at a cost, one which meant it was hard to let it slip away, like the grains of sand which make up this life.

Your wisdom was hard to see at times, but there is no doubting the fact it was there. You have the spirit of a K'un L'un warrior, and may your spirit join those worthy like you.

Namaste, my friend.

* * *

**SWEET SWEET SWEET...**

**in my eyes:**

**YUK!**

**review people- only 1 chap left!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Aunt May P.O.V**

The funeral was nice, well, as nice as such a sad event can be. All of the avengers were there, so were most of S.H.E.I.L.D and several other super heroes. There was a live television broadcast as well, even JJJ shut up to pay his respects, he knew it, we all knew it, that this one boy was something more- no- _my nephew _was something more- and still is...

By now, the whole city knows about the great Spiderman being Peter, and that he is dead, and already, many have made their respects.

One by one, super hero by super hero, words were spoken about my Peter, tales were told of his bravery, and then finally it was my turn.

I walked shakily up to the oak podium and stepped up. Slowly I looked around the crowd.

I could see the hulk, tears were actually pouring down his face.

Iron man had his mask off and looked more solemn then I had ever seen before.

Thor was kneeling, his head bowed in respect.

Captain America had his shield down, his head also bowed.

Wolverine was standing, arms crossed across his chest, wearing casual clothes, but his hair was neater than usual.

And many other heroes were in similar positions; it made me think how much I knew about Peter's secret life. Had he really worked with all the greats?

I started to speak,

"Thank you all for coming. I have always admired super heroes, their strength, bravery and courage, but when I found out about my nephew being Spider man, that respect grew," I had practiced this the night before, but still I felt my pain rise again inside me like a tidal wave, "The fact that a teenage boy was willing to fight for his city while no ordinary grown man could, just brought the meaning of super hero to a whole new level. Spider man's team also prove this point, as they are around the same age. I was, and still am, proud to have Peter as my Nephew..."

Respected applause broke out among the crowd and this made the pain loosen. I guess that was because I had never realised how many people he had saved, how many people he had helped. The amount was outstanding, and so was the amount of people who respected him.

His parents would be proud...

But that was the public funeral. The next day I was joined by Ava, Luke, Danny and Sam. We were all dressed in black, me and Ava carrying flowers.

Peter's body was buried next to his Uncle Ben, his gravestone reading a simple message,

_Peter Parker._

_The saviour of many._

_May he rest in peace._

It was short, nothing clever, witty or clues to his other life, just as I wanted.

But I regret his loss. I really do.

If I had found out quicker, or stopped him that day, I could have saved his life. But then again, looking around me, it could have been one of these other teens that could be buried under ground, and that could have been bad for Peter as well.

I knelt down and placed my rose on Peter's grave, feeling hot tears fall down my cheeks.

Ava knelt down next to me, laying her rose next to mine, and passed me a hankie.

I took it from her and sobbed a few words, "I just can't believe he's gone," I couldn't bring myself to say the d word.

Ava nodded, and for the first time, I realised that her eyes were red too. She had also been crying.

"We all wish it wasn't true May, he was our friend."

I nodded.

"The hardest thing in life is saying goodbye, but every joy is followed by grief. Remember the good; don't dwell on the evils in the shadows." I heard Danny mutter. He was right of course. That boy spoke so much truth for someone his age.

I had experienced many beautiful moments with Peter, but I knew he wouldn't want me stopping my life for his sake. That was the type of thoughtful boy he was.

I just sat on the sodden grass for what felt like hours, but could have easily been seconds, thinking the same thought over and over,

_He can't be dead, he can't be dead, he can't be dead..._

But deep inside I knew it was true. The boy I had raised had left the world just like my husband. It was a cruel fate I had been set, not one, but _two _of my men had been taken from me. I was all alone.

But as Ava and the boys helped me up, and led me to my new home on the Heli carrier, I realised I wasn't.

I had Phil, I had these four teens and I had two men watching over me.

As the sun poked out from behind the large black cloud that had hovered since Peter's death, I realised that I would always have my men. Though invisible, their spirits guarded me from above, and I knew they wouldn't let me join them till I was ready.

This gave me a new hope, from now on; I would live life like I had never lived it before. My men had left this world because of villains, and now I would help S.H.E.I.L.D in any way I could.

As we reached the graveyard's gates, I turned round, looking over to the tree where my men were buried. I will do you proud, I silently swore, I will live my life for all of us, not just me.

Once again I turned, smiling now, keeping the image I just saw in my head.

For by the old tree, smiling, stood my Ben and Peter, both looking as healthy as I remembered.

I thought it could have been my imagination- but I knew it wasn't. They weren't gone forever, that was just what everyone else thought, it was just a cover- like Peter Parker to Spiderman.

But I knew better- my men were the ultimate, and no one could stop that- not even death...

* * *

**TA DA!**

**the end!**

**what do you think?**

**could a sequel be made?**

**I need reviews guys!**

**Reviews would be- and as my friend would say- EPIC!**

**this was a fun story to write!**

**c ya all soon with a new one- (no clue on the category)**

**GOOD BY MY MINIONS, SUPER HEROES, CRAZZIES, ALIENS, PENGUINS AND GINGER FREAKS!**


End file.
